New Republic Advance Fleet's
by phillip.madsen.52
Summary: New Republic Fleets rise up and start to dominate the Galaxy in order to stop a new threat in the Galaxy


Star destroy was waiting for orders from Imperial command. They waited and waited.

Soon the New republic fleets appeared out of hyperspace.

Star destroy vigil then is general Ehant of the new republic fifth fleet. You're surrender or face being destroyed.

Leia – New nothing of what had started to happen in space on the Command Ship of General. In fact she didn't know that he had given the order to open fire on the remaining imperial ships if they didn't agree to his terms.

Heading to Ackbar's office to ask him and find out what was going on?

Ackbar – Aw Leia its good to see you today.

Leia – Don't say its good to see me. I want to know what General is up to. I heard he gave orders to open fire on the remaining Imperial ship's if the didn't agree to his surrender terms in 8 hours.

What the hell does he think he is doing Admiral?

Ackbar – He is doing what the New Republic council orders him to do.

Leia- What are you talking about the Council order him to do?

Ackbar – The council has ordered him to open fire on the remaining Imperial ships if they don't all surrender in 8 hours and agree to the terms we have set now.

Leia – What are the terms? Just so I can under stand and know what is going on here.

Ackbar – Terms are simple. All imperial ships and crews will surrender with out question. Then they will all be interrogated and imprisoned after that.

They will tell us what we need to know about the Goliath station and its defense so we can use the weapons on the New Republic Advance Battle carrier that we're now have devolved and put in to serves.

Leia – What new Advance Battle Carrier are you talking about? The one that I said ok. To build because I thought it was a diplomatic ship. But is it my understanding that its now beung used as the New Republic Fleets flagship and it's a new type of war ship?

Ackbar – That's right Leia and we have 12 of them in servers now working in the fifth fleet.

Leia – Stood there looking at him in shock and still trying to figure out how this could have happened. The fact that it meant she was no long the Diplomat she use to be. Why did you send them out there. I at least would like to be told that?

Ackbar - New what happened to her she couldn't take the fact that she now was just a leader of the New Republic Fleets and no longer someone who had respect anymore.

Leia - Had some time to think about everything. About who she loved as well who she trust mostly in time of need. It always came back to Ackbar, Han, Luke, Chewbacca, and others she new before.

But mostly it was Luke het brother who no one had seen for months now. He had just left on a search for his mother again every time not saying anything to her.

Han - Dam you luke just once you could say something to sister before leaving as always.

Leia - deep down had feeling that something was wrong. But not wanting to say that it wasn't a big deal.

She from the start thought it would be like this. So now having trouble with the fact she could never be a sentor again didn't feel good. That was all she nee hiw to do.

Leia - From ger home in Corusont watched the rest of the Fleets lift off up in to space. Sge starred uo at tje night sky for a long time wondering what happened. She soon was interrupted from her through by a hand that she new.

She thought it might be her brother and soon found out that it wasn't. Oh its you I thought it might be Luke thus time.

Han - I'm sorry I bother you. I heard all about what happened to you with Ackbar in his office. I'm sorry to hear that. It's been a long day I'm going to bed.

Leia - Could see he was really trying to avoid telling her about Luke and more then ever trying to not tell her what he said or the fact that he was watching from a distance now her.

Leia what did Luke say to you is he going to come back. I need him to help me through this more than anyone.

All of a sudden something was wrong with everything. She reached down grabbed her saber ready to use it when the one person she thought never would she see again appear behind her.

Leia - Luke how long have you been standing in the shadows watching and listening to everything I said to Han now and why are you just showing up here now.


End file.
